


Duels

by fulminata



Series: nonverbal spells are all the rage [19]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/pseuds/fulminata
Summary: Yukimura and Sanada face each other in the Dueling Club.





	Duels

Yukimura stands on the dueling platform, wand held firmly in his hand. Across from him, Sanada mirrors his stance.

"Just a reminder," their professor states, "there is to be no use of Unforgivable Curses. Am I clear?"

They both nod; Yukimura notices Sanada's hand squeeze his wand tighter.

"Wands at the ready... GO!"

" _Stupefy_ ," Sanada shouts as Yukimura calls out the same. 

The jets of light hit each other and Yukimura throws the spell off quickly, casting " _Petrificus Totalus_." It ends up blocked by Sanada's signature Shield Charm. He huffs, tries _Stupefy_ again, only for it to be bounced off another shield.

"Oh, come _on_ , Sanada. If this was Quidditch--"

A plume of flames comes straight towards him and he barely manages to get his own shield up, red-orange fire spreading around the protective barrier.

"Finish!" the professor shouts. "I should have specified no non-verbal spells. Also, what _were_ you thinking, performing a Blasting Curse indoors?"

Sanada shrugs. Yukimura smirks.

"Non-verbal spells are hereby banned," the professor proclaims, crossing his arms. "Dismissed."

\--

"That was rude," Yukimura tells him as they leave the Great Hall. "A Blasting Curse, really?"

"It was half-hearted, but it got your attention."

"In case you weren't aware, you _had_ my attention."

Sanada gives him a side glance. "See you on the Pitch, Yukimura." He turns towards the Shishi common room, ending their conversation.

Yukimura watches his retreating form for a moment then rushes to his own dorm to grab his broom and Quidditch robes.

\--

Of course, Sanada is already circling the goal posts by the time Yukimura gets there.

"Did you fly out of your room or something?"

"What of it if I did?" Sanada shouts down at him.

"It's a bit unfair, don't you think?"

"Complain to your house founder for putting your common room and dorms under the lake."

"Touché."

Yukimura flies up to him. "I have a Snitch," he says, giving Sanada a once over. "We both know you're no Tezuka."

"And neither are you," Sanada reminds him. "Though, if I had my way, you'd be my Seeker."

"Traitor." Yukimura wills away the heat trying to rise to his cheeks.

Sanada barks a short laugh. "You're more reckless than Tezuka, but he's faster."

"Not by much."

"No, but it's enough." Sanada tells him and balances a Quaffle in one hand. "Let's see you get this past me."

Yukimura grins mischievously. "You're on."


End file.
